IMPOSITION
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: eomma Baekhyun menjual Baekhyun kepada seorang ajjussi yang berusia 28 tahun. YAOI! M-PREG! NC21 TIDAK DISKIP! RAWAN BALITA! BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK chap 2 is up ! maaf kalau mengecewakan :)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSITION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (28)  
Byun Baekhyun (19)  
And other cast.

Genre : Romance, Lemon.

Rating : **M-NC21**

warning : YAOI! TYPO! **M-PREG!**

Note : _saya harap yang masih di bawah umur jangan masuk, ini ff nc terpanas saya, kata-katanya tidak layak ditiru, jika kalian tertarik dengan ff ini, saya akan melanjutkannya lebih cepat untuk part selanjutnya, terimakasih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Byun Baekhyun maaf kan eomma''

''tapi eomma..ke..kenapa eomma rela menjadikanku sebagai jaminannya eomma? Eomma! Aku belum mau menikah eomma!'' teriak namja mungil berusia 19 tahun itu terisak, wajahnya nan cantik sudah terbasahkah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya, bersujud dikaki sang eomma yang telah melahirkannya, memohon agar membatalkan pernikahan dengan namja tua yang tidak ia kenal.  
oh ayolah umurnya baru saja menginjak usia 19 tahun minggu kemarin, tapi kenapa sang eomma tega sekali untuk menghancurkan masa depannya, dengan menjadikannya sebagai jaminan? karena eommanya berhutang kepada seseorang, jika eommanya tidak bisa membayar hutang tersebut maka dia akan menjadi istri dari namja tua yang tidak normal itu, hey walaupun cantik melebihi paras cantik sang yeoja tapi dia itu adalah seorang namja! DIA NAMJA! Dia masih normal! Tolong di catat.

''cukup Baekhyun! Jangan merengek seperti anak gadis! hey kalian cepat bawa dia!'' ujar sang eomma emosi dan menendang namja cantik nan malang itu dengan kakinya, dua pengawal berbadan besar itu segera menarik tubuh namja mungil berparas cantik yang di ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dengan sadisnya, Baekhyun terus meneriaki nama sang eomma, tapi yeoja parubaya itu tidak meladeni teriakkan sang anak yang telah ia besar kan dari kecil, yeoja parubaya itu malah menghitung uang yang tadi ditransfer oleh salah satu langganannya, matanya buta sudah oleh uang, bahkan ia rela menjual dan menjaminkan anaknya demi uang.

''huks ku mohon lepaskan aku'' ronta Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa salah satu pengawal itu memukul tekuk Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu berhenti meronta dan menutup matanya pelan, sepertinya dia pinsan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pelan matanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang mengelus pipinya lembut, membulatkan matanya, dan sadar saat namja tampan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sungguh sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

''dimana..a..aku?'' lirih Baekhyun takut-takut, namja tampan bersuara besar itu tertawa lepas dan beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang menghiasi kamar besar dan mewah ini, Baekhyun duduk dan bersimpuh dikaki namja yang berumur sekitar 28 itu, namja tampan itu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bersujud di kakinya.

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu datar.

''huks, ku mohon lepaskan aku, aku huks berjanji akan melunasi hutang-hutang eomma ku, ku mohon ajjussi'' isak Baekhyun pilu, Chanyeol tertawa mengejek dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, sehingga membuat namja cantik itu berdiri menghadapnya, Baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap namja bersuara bass yang sedang menatap wajah cantiknya, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun keatas dengan jari-jari panjangnya dan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menatap namja yang menakutkan -menurutnya- ini.

''dengar, eomma mu itu tidak melunasi hutangnya saja, tapi juga dia telah menjualmu kepadaku, jadi kau cukup turuti apa mauku kau mengerti anak manis'' bisik Chanyeol seduktif mungkin, membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin menggigil ketakutan, seringaian kembali terpampang diwajah tampan namja berusia 28 tahun itu.

''aku menginginkamu'' bisik Chanyeol dan mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun seduktif mungkin, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya takut di campur rasa geli dan hangat mengerubungi tubuhnya, jantung nya benar-benar berdegup kencang saat nafas hangat dan bibir namja itu mengelum cuping telinganya yang mulai memerah.

''ku..mohon huks..ak...aku..namja bukan yeoja'' kata Baekhyun terisak pelan, takut namja tua mesum -menurutnya- itu melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkannya.

''aku tau, aku tau kau namja, tapi kau sungguh sangat cantik dan menggairahkan'' bisik Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, lidah Chanyeol menjulur menjilat air asin bercampur dengan keringat di wajah cantik Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun tampak sangat menggoda di matanya.

''ta..tapi aku..huks masih normal, ku mohon lepaskan aku''

''cukup dan nikmatilah'' bisik Chanyeol, dan menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir mungil merah natural milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun berusaha menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Chanyeol ingin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut mungilnya, dengan gemas Chanyeol menggigit bibir itu dan segera memasuki lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu meringis sakit.

Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Chanyeol dari dalam mulutnya dengan cara mendorong lidah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai mengira bahwa namja cantik itu membalas ciuman yang ia mulai.

Chanyeol terus mendorong tubuh Baekhyun merapat ke dinding sehingga ciumannya semakin dalam dan dalam, membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk menghirup udara, dengan sisah tenaganya Baekhyun menepuk nepuk dada bidang Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa namja cantik yang di inginkannya ini sedang membutuhkan pasokan udara dengan sangat 'terpaksa' ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir mungil yang memancing nafsu birahinya itu.  
Baekhyun mengambil nafas secara tidak teratur, keringat terus membasahi wajahnya sehingga membuatnya saat sexy dan begitu menggoda, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang tertutup karna lemas yang ia rasakan, tenaganya habis sudah menghadapi hal panas tadi.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas tubuhnya, Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang ada di atas tubuhnya, Baekhyun berusaha meronta, tapi usaha nya sungguh sia-sia, dekapan Chanyeol begitu erat.

''diam'' ujar Chanyeol, dan menarik wajah Baekhyun, kembali menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang belum siap apa-apa terkejut saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol telah menerobos mulutnya, mencengkram kuat kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan saat Chanyeol terus menghisap kuat mulutnya, mengganti salivanya dengan saliva namja tampan itu, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga namja bertubuh mungil itu menjadi ada di bawahnya.

''nikmati saja baby'' bisik Chanyeol, dan membuka seluruh pakaian Baekhyun hingga namja cantik itu telanjang sehingga tak ada sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuh polos nan mulusnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut dan berusaha mundur sehingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang, Chanyeol menyeringai dan merangkak mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar, jari-jari panjangnya mengusap pipi chubby Baekhyun yang berpeluh kemudian membisikkan kata

''kau sungguh sangat menggairahkan, jangan takut aku akan bermain lembut dan membuatmu ketagihan''

Baekhyun bergedik ngeri mendengar bisikan berat menerpa pendengarannya itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam batang junior Baekhyun yang kecil kemudian mengulumnya dengan lembut membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang merasakan mulut hangat Chanyeol menghisap kuat penisnya.

menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil nan sexy nya, meremas kuat kain sprei putih saat Chanyeol terus mempercepat kulumannya di penis mungil berwarna putih ke merah mudahan itu.

''akhhh'' desah Baekhyun pelan, saat cairan kental keluar dari penisnya yang tadi berkedut, Chanyeol menjilat air kental putih itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun dan menyemburkan cairan itu di wajah cantik Baekhyun kemudian menjilat seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, sungguh pandangan yang sangat menggairahkan.

''manis'' bisik Chanyeol dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun bersandar lemas di kepala ranjang king size itu, membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja tinggi itu sudah tak berbusana lagi, dengan penis 4 kali lebih besar dari penisnya mengacung tegak.

''ma..mau apa kau..ajj...ajjusshhii?'' tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

''menikmati tubuhmu yang membuatku bergairah'' bisik Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun membelakanginya, memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mengarahkan penis besarnya ke arah hole kecil milik namja cantik itu.

''huks ku mohon hentikan, ini sungguh sangat sakit'' isak Baekhyun meremas seprei menjadi pelampiasannya saat penis besar itu terus menerobos lubang holenya.

''sabar baby'' ujar Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun kebelakang dan mulai melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan, Baekhyun menghisap bibir Chanyeol kuat saat penis besar itu terus menerobos holenya, Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya dikuasai Baekhyun untuk menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakit yang ia alami di bagian bawah.

_Sret_

penis panjang dan besar itu berhasil masuk kedalam hole milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur didalam hole Baekhyun -DogStyle-  
Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian agar tak mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya, karna ia tak ingin Chanyeol salah sangka dan mengira bahwa ia menikmatinya jika ia mendesah.

''jangan di tahan akhh baby'' desah Chanyeol dan menghisap tekuk Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang terus keluar masuk secara brutal di dalam hole Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah keras saat penis besar itu menyentuh sesuatu didalam tubuhnya, sehingga membuatnya merasakan rasa aneh yang begitu nikmat saat penis besar itu menusuk holenya.

''ahhhhh...'' desahan tanpa sadar terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusuk kan penisnya didalam hole itu.

Nafsu birahi Chanyeol semakin meningkat saat suara desahan Baekhyun mendominasi kamar mewah miliknya ini.

''akhhh...''

Desah keduanya saat mencapai titik puncak kenikmatan dengan Chanyeol mengeluarkan percumnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun sedangkan cairan Baekhyun keluar dari juniornya sehingga cairan itu mengotori sprei putih.

setelah puas Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari dalam hole milik Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan tepar lemas di atas ranjang dengan rasa sakit dan perih ia rasakan di area bawahnya.  
Air mata kembali keluar dari mata indahnya, saat merasakan sakit bukan main di area bawahnya dan mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah kotor, dan yang paling parah ia bersetubuh dengan namja!

''ssttt baby, jangan menangis sayang, malam ini cukup satu ronde dulu, karena aku tau ini yang pertama bagimu'' bisik Chanyeol dan mencium singkat bibir mungil Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat nya dan menyandarkan wajah Baekhyun didada bidangnya, ntah mengapa saat tubuh mungilnya di peluk oleh Chanyeol dia merasakan sebuah kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang begitu tulus menerpa jiwanya, menutup matanya dan memasrahkan dirinya terhadap takdir, dia sudah pasrah menghadapi kehidupannya, dia akan mengikuti permainan Tuhan walaupun itu sangat menyiksa batin nya.

.

.

.

IMPOSITION

.

.

.

Dengan gagah sang penerang dunia menerpakan sinarnya yang hangat ke bumi di bagian korea selatan, sehingga sinar itu dengan nakalnya menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mewah nan besar dimana sosok namja cantik itu masih terlelap tidur dengan manisnya, tapi tunggu, sepertinya namja manis itu terusik saat sinar itu menerpa di wajah cantiknya membuat ia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan membiasakan penglihatannya yang mulai jelas, menahan sakit yang menggerogoti bagian bawahnya, meringis pelan saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit.

''akhhh''

Tapi sayang rasa sakit dibawah sungguh sangat perih sehingga membuatnya susah untuk beranjak atau menggerakkan kaki nya.

_Cklek_

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja tinggi yang berbalut kemeja serta jas di tubuh tinggi semampainya.

''sudah bangun princces?''

Baekhyun menatap takut kepada namja tinggi yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu, seakan mengerti Chanyeol berkata lagi

''jangan takut, aku tak akan menerkammu''

''butuh bantuan?'' tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakkan sebuah baju di meja dekat ranjang king sizenya.  
Baekhyun menggeleng dan berusaha bangkit walaupun menahan sakit bukan main di daerah bawahnya.

''sangat keras kepala ne'' decak Chanyeol dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala pengantin, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan merendamkan tubuh Baekhyun kedalam air hangat yang telah tersedia didalm bethup putih bersih itu.  
Baekhyun merasa nyaman saat tubuhnya berendam didalam air terapi itu, membuatnya benar-benar segar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

''mau apalagi kau disini ajjussi tua? Sana keluar'' usir Baekhyun jutek, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjang nya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang berendam.

60 menit sudah berlalu, Baekhyun hanya memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang membantunya mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih yang kebesaran, Baekhyun rasa kemeja besar ini adalah milik lelaki gila yang ada dihadapannya ini.

''baiklah, sekarang makan ne'' ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Chanyeol berdecak.

''kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau akan jatuh sakit Baekhyunnie'' ujar Chanyeol lembut.

''biarkan, biar aku lekas mati'' jawab Baekhyun.

''kalau kau tidak mau makan aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi?dan mungkin 10 ronde'' ancam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun takut dan segera mengangguk dan segera mengambil sendok kemudian memasukkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya yang ternyata masih bubur itu masih sangat panas.

''hmmmm''

Ringis Baekhyun merasakan panas bukan main menyentuh lidahnya, Chanyeol segera menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menghisap bubur yang ada dimulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya kemudian menelannya pelan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa namja tua -menurutnya- itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesimpitan, terbukti Chanyeol malah melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menarik lidah Baekhyun mengajak bertarung dengan lidahnya, Baekhyun menepuk lengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol segera menarik bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum kelepasan.

''maaf'' kata Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung dan memakan bubur itu secara pelan dengan menundukkan wajahnya.  
Chanyeol berdeham pelan menghilangkan rasa canggung di dalam kamar mewah ini.

''aku akan berangkat kekantor, jika ada apa-apa kau hubungilah aku, dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur'' ujar Chanyeol menekan, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan masih menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

''aku pergi''

''ne''

Chanyeol melangkah kan kaki panjangnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dikamar nan besar itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengar pintu kamar besar ini dikunci oleh Chanyeol dari luar, mendengus pelan dan meletakkan mangkok bubur yang masih berisi ke atas meja, kemudian meminum pelan air mineral yang ada di nakas meja itu.

Rasa jenuh menghampiri Baekhyun, dia tidak tau harus mau kemana, sedangkan dia dikurung oleh namja bermarga Park itu, dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan menghidupkan telivisi besar yang tersedia di ruangan mewah ini, menggonta ganti chanel, mencari syaran yang bagus untuk dilihat, senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat film cartoon kesayangannya tayang di layar datar besar itu. yup, Spongebob Squarpants.

Tak terasa 7 jam ia lewati dengan menonton film yang ia senangi walaupun rasa boring juga menghinggapinya, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sakit sudah hilang dari area bawahnya sehingga namja cantik itu tak perlu meringis menahan itu semua.

Berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu balkon, menlangkahkan kakinya dan tersenyum saat angin malam menyapa tubuh mungilnya.

''indah'' gumam nya melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari rumah besar milik Park Chanyeol ini.  
Lampu-lampu berkerlap kerlip meramaikan kota Seoul membuat Baekhyun tidak bosan melihat pemandangan yang sungguh sangat menenangkan fikirannya itu.

_Grep_

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang mungilnya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal karena orang tersebut sudah membuatnya hampir mendapat serangan jantung kau tau?

''ya! Dasar ajjussi mesum, selain mesum kau juga suka mengagetiku'' kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh dan malah memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat.

''kau tidak kedinginan eoh?''

''tidak, dan bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu itu ajjussi?''

''tidak, badanmu sangat enak untuk dipeluk baby''

''hey, kau kira aku makanan apa?''

''ne, kau makanan yang berhasil membuatku menjadi seorang pecandu''

''ck terserah kau, dasar idiot'' kesal Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali memandang ramainya kota seoul dari atas rumah megah ini, Baekhyun bergidik geli saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol mengecup leher putih dan jenjangnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut malah.

''eugh..apa yang kau lakukan ajjussi mesum'' kesal Baekhyun sedikit mendesah, menggeliat tidak tenang di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum, dan tangannya meremas penis kecil milik Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapi itu.

''akhh...a..apa..yang kau lakukan'' ujar Baekhyun lemas dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang asik meremas penisnya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan agar desahan gila itu tak keluar dari mulut mungilnya, tapi percuma Chanyeol terus mengocok penisnya semakin cepat dan erat membuat suatu kenikmatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

_Crot_

''akhhhh''

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat cairan nya keluar dan termuntah di jari-jari panjang Chanyeol, Chanyeol menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran cairan kental putih milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa ini gila, ingin rasanya menolak tapi ntah kenapa tubuh nya ini serasa ingin menginginkan lagi dan lagi sentuhan yang begitu memabukkan itu, ntah lah kadang ada rasa sangat benci yang sangat besar terhadap Chanyeol, tapi saat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol menyatu tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun juga menikmatinya walaupun hatinya memberontak, tapi sentuhan dan pelukan Chanyeol si namja tua tapi tampan itu sungguh tau dimana letak titik titik sensitive nya.

''kau menikmatinya eum?''

''kau berengsek ajjussi mesum''

''tapi kau tampak menikmati sentuhan yang ku beri untukmu'' bisik Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang sembari menyeringai mesum, Baekhyun melihat tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan secara acak, Baekhyun menahan tangan nakal Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya.

''wae?'' bisik Chanyeol seduktif mungkin membuat Baekhyun bergedik ngeri, dia sangat takut menghadapi tingkah namja mesum yang sedang memeluk mungilnya ini erat, sexs Chanyeol sungguh sangat tinggi.

''kau mau apa?''

''Making Love'' bisik Chanyeol menutup matanya sembari membuka bibir nya dan mencium serta menjilat pipi putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

''ta..ta..tapi''

''tidak ada penolakan anak manis, karena kau adalah milik ku'' bisik Chanyeol kembali meremas penis Baekhyun, membuat namja berparas cantik walau tanpa polesan bedak itu melemas seketika.

Chanyeol melepas kemeja dari tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga membuat namja mungil itu telanjang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan angin malam menerpa seluruh permungkaan kulit nya, menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar menggigil dingin, tapi dia kembali merasakan kehangatan saat Chanyeol memeluk dan mulai mencumbunya dengan amat lembut, berbeda dengan semalam, sentuhan saat ini sangat membuat Baekhyun terbang ke atas langit, sentuhan kali ini sungguh memabukkan.

''eumh...Chanyeol'' lirih Baekhyun mendesah, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu dengan pandangan sayu, Chanyeol segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup matanya kuat, saat ciuman Chanyeol juga sama lembut nya saat Chanyeol mencumbu lehernya, Baekhyun memberanikan membuka sedikit bibirnya, dan dengan kaku dia membalas ciuman panas namun lembuat yang dimulai oleh Chanyeol, ntah mengapa tubuh mungilnya ingin lebih, biasanya dia takut dengan Chanyeol, tubuh terasa sedang di perobotkan, hingga patuh dan menginginkan ML.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol secara asal, dengan tangan yang bergetar dan dingin Baekhyun menyentuh perut sixpack milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol terus memperdalam ciumannya dan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri menikmati setiap inci bibir manis milik namja cantik nan mungil itu.  
Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, toh tubuhnya juga sudah kotor, dan dia sudah pasrah akan permainan, ibaratkan sudah basah mandi saja sekalian.

''eughh'' desah Baekhyun, dia sangat butuh ruang untuk bernafas, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung jua menghentikan ciuman panas ini, dengan paksa Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari hisapan bibir Chanyeol.

''wae?''

''kau tidak tau? Aku hampir kehabisan nafas!'' kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan mengusap bibir mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

''kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan eum?''

''aku tidak menggairahkan, dasar mesum'' kesal Baekhyun, dia baru sadar dia ternyata tidak memakai sehelai kainpun ditubuhnya, Baekhyun menggigil dingin, Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya sehingga ia telanjang, Baekhyun membulatkan kembali matanya saat melihat namja tinggi tanpa pakaian yang sedang memandang nya mesum.

''balikkan badanmu, aku akan menghangatkanmu'' bisik Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun memegang kuat pinggiran besi saat Chanyeol menungginkan pinggul milik Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam hole milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya kembali merasakan nyeri dan nikmat secara bercampuran di area bawahnya, kali ini penis Chanyeol agak mudah masuk tidak seperti malam kemarin, dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan penis nya menusuk nusuk kedalam hole Baekhyun.

''ahhh...ahhhhh'' desah Baekhyun kencang, menutup matanya menahan nikmat yang tiada tara saat penis panjang itu menyentuh titik sensitivenya, ah ini sungguh gila.

Tanpa henti Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusukkan penis panjangnya keluar masuk dari dalam hole milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terus mendesah menikmati permainan Chanyeol yang begitu liar namun sangat membuat tubuhnya terbang ke atas langit.

''ahh...ahhh...ku..mohon...'' desah Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan saat penis panjang itu terus menerus menyentuh titik titik sensitive didalam tubuhnya.

''hmmm Baekhyunnie'' desah Chanyeol dan menarik wajah Baekhyun kemudian langsung melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan liar, liar tapi sangat nikmat dan merasa ingin permainan panas ini lebih liar dan sangat liar lagi.

Saliva ntah milik siapa menetes melewati dagu Baekhyun, membuka terus mulutnya saat lidah dan mulut Chanyeol mengulum lincah bibirnya, Chanyeol memelankan sodokannya saat cairannya sudah menyembur kedalam tubuh Baekhyun, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun, menatap satu sama lain dengan bibir yang masih melumat pelan, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan bibir yang masih melumat satu sama lain, membuat Baekhyun harus menjinjitkan kakinya.  
Baekhyun menapakkan kedua kaki mungilnya di atas kaki Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang dan disusul dengan tubuh nya yang menindih tubuh Baekhyun, mereka melepas ciuman mereka secara pelan dan menatap satu sama lain.

''hari ini sepertinya tidak cukup untuk satu ronde saja Baekhyunnie'' bisik Chanyeol tersenyum mesum.

Chanyeol beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan mengambil sesuatu didalam kulkas yang tersedia didalam kamarnya, Baekhyun mendudukkan badannya menatap heran kearah namja berusia 28 tahun itu dengan pandangan bingung.

''kau mau ini?'' tanya Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sebuah permen berwarna pink strowberry, Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai strawberry menatap permen itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulutnya.

''enak?''

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, membuat seringaian terus tercetak diwajah tampan namja bermarga Park ini.

''panas...ajjussi apa kau menghidupkan AC nya?'' tanya Baekhyun merasa kegerahan saat permen itu habis dimakannya.  
Peluh keluar terus membasahi tubuh telanjang nya membuatnya terlihat begitu sexy, Chanyeol beranjak dan malah mematikan AC yang ada di kamarnya sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat gerah dengan penisnya yang mengacung tegak.

''ohhhh ahhhhh'' tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan membuka lebar pahanya, membuat Chanyeol susah untuk menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan live yang begitu menggairahkan dan menaikkan nafsu sexs nya, tapi dia hanya diam melihat Baekhyun dan menunggu Baekhyun yang memohon meminta agar disentuh olehnya, dasar licik! Itulah Park Chanyeol!

''ahhh ajjussii...sialan..permen..ah..apa itu?'' tanya Baekhyun mendesah dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk manis disofa.

''menurutmu?'' Chanyeol malah berbalik tanya.

''aku tak tahan'' lirih Baekhyun dan menyambar penis besar Chanyeol lalu memasukkan penis panjang itu kedalam mulut mungilnya.

''akhhh Baekhyunni, aku suka kau begini'' desah Chanyeol, saat mulut mungil Baekhyun menghisap dan menjilat batang penis nya yang begitu panjang dari pangkal ke pangkal.  
Tanpa jijik Baekhyun menjilat cairan putih yang keluar dari penis panjang itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya.

''goodboy'' bisik Chanyeol dan menjilat bibir mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang benar-benar sedang dikuasai nafsu segera menggenggam penis besar Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan penis panjang itu kearah holenya.

''mmm'' desah Baekhyun merinding nikmat saat setengah penis itu masuk kedalam holenya, Chanyeol menurunkan pinggang Baekhyun membuat penis putih itu menusuk lebih dalam kedalam tubuh sang namja mungil.

''ajjussi mesum, ahhh aku tidak kuat'' rancau Baekhyun terus menggenjot tubuhnya dan menusuk nusuk kan penis tegang Chanyeol kedalam holenya, kamar mewah itu hanya didominasi dengan hawa sexs dan desahan Baekhyun yang tiada ujungnya sungguh malam yang sangat menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol saat Baekhyun seliar ini akibat ulahnya yang memberikan Baekhyun sebuah permen perangsang bebentuk permen strawberry yang begitu menggiurkan.

.

.

.

.

3 minggu tidak terasa, waktu terus berlalu, malam berganti siang begitupun sebaliknya.  
Namja cantik itu sekarang sedang bermalas-malasan, ntah kenapa sifatnya berubah 180 derajat dari sifat aslinya, terkadang Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun agar diperiksa kerumah sakit agar mengetahui apa penyakit Baekhyun yang sering sekali muntah-muntah, membuat Chanyeol kasihan melihat namja mungil itu, setiap habis makan pasti makanan yang sudah tertelan itu kembali keluar dari mulut mungilnya, jadi dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menelpon dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak percaya jika Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya flu atau masuk angin yang membuatnya bisa mendapat gejala muntah-muntah tersebut.

_Ckelek_

Baekhyun melirik kearah pintu kamar mewah nan besar ini, terlihat Chanyeol dengan seorang namja yang masih muda tapi tubuhnya berbalut jas khas dokter, dari gaya nya Baekhyun sudah tau kalau namja itu adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Park.

''Baekhyunnie, biarkan dokter ini memeriksa keadaanmu ne'' ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus dan mengangguk pasrah membiarkan sang dokter mengeluarkan berbagai alat yang ntah apa lah namanya yang pasti itu adalah alat untuk memeriksa sesuatu penyakit yang bersarang ditubuh manusia.

Nampak wajah aneh menerpa wajah muda sang dokter, membuat Baekhyun juga ingin tau, apa ada penyakit parah yang sangat mematikan ditubuhnya? Itulah yang Baekhyun takutkan, apakah ia baik-baik saja?

''aku tidak percaya ini, aku yakin ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan'' ujar sang dokter membuka mulutnya berbicara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud sang dokter, menurut mereka sang dokter terlalu berbelit dan tak langsung saja to the point.

''maksudmu apa?'' tanya Chanyeol bingung.

''namja ini hamil''

Bungkam.

Bungkam.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang dokter.

''MWO! AKU HAMIL! APA KAU GILA?! KEWARASANMU PATUT DIPERTANYAKAN! AKU NAMJA AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN HAMIL! INI BUKAN LELUCON!'' teriak Baekhyun histeris membuat kalang kabut sang dokter maupun Chanyeol.

''ah ne lebih baik kita bicara di ruanganku Daehyun-ah'' ujar Chanyeol segera menarik dokter yang bernama Daehyun itu, tak menggubris teriakan histeris Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih shock akan pemberi tahuan tadi, bahwa dia hamil, apa benar? Mana ada namja hamil? Tapi mungkin saja ini suatu ke mustahilan bukan? Apa kau pernah mendengar kata 'tak ada yang tak mungkin bisa terjadi di dunia ini' pasti kata-kata itu tak asing lagi ditelingamu bukan?

''maksudmu apa Daehyun? Baekhyun hamil?'' tanya Chanyeol bingung.

''iya hyung, aku periksa Baekhyun itu memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh namja lain, dia memiliki rahim hyung, kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi itu tidak membahayakan nya Hyung, kau tenang saja, kau harus menjaganya Hyung jangan sampai Baekhyun merasa stress karena kandungannya itu cepat lemah'' terang Daehyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

''jadi mungkin segitu saja dulu Hyung, sebab aku mempunyai tugas lain'' undur diri Daehyun sopan dan meninggalkan rumah megah milik Park Chanyeol.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

''huks huks, ini semua gara-gara kau ajjussi mesum! Pergi kau! Kau telah membuatku kelainan! Aku tidak mau mengandung benda ini! Ini sungguh sangat menyeramkan!'' teriak Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, membuat namja berusia 28 tahun itu terkejut, dia takut Baekhyun bisa kapan saja melukai darah daging yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol kembali mengingat perkataan Daehyun, dengan mengontrol emosinya Chanyeol berusaha melembut.

''Baekhyunnie, kenapa denganmu? Itu kan anak kita'' ujar Chanyeol selembut mungkin.

''tidak! Aku namja! Aku tidak mau hamil! Aku tidak kelainan!'' teriak Baekhyun dan segera mengambil sesuatu benda di dalam laci yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah pisau lipat, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, itu bisa membahayakan bayi yang ada di kandungannya serta tubuh Baekhyun.

''Baek..Baekhyunnie, jauhkan pisau itu ne, itu berbahaya!'' ujar Chanyeol berusaha sabar.

''tidak! lebih baik aku bunuh benda ini dari pada harus menanggung kelainan gila ini dan sekalian aku mati biar bisa meninggalkan dunia yang sungguh sangat menjijikkan dan membuatku muak!'' ujar Baekhyun sadis dan mulai membuka pisau lipat itu sehingga memperlihatkan tajam nya besi berwarna perak yang siap melukai siapa saja, tapi dengan cekatan di campur emosi Chanyeol segera menendang pisau yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan kaki panjangnya, membuat pisau yang ada di genggaman Baekhyun terjatuh ntah kemana, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung melumat kasar bibir mungil namja cantik itu.  
Berusaha untuk meronta tapi sayang tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar dari tubuh lemahnya, Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya secara kasar.  
Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap sendu Baekhyun.

''jangan begini Baekhyun-ah, jaga bayi ini, setidaknya sampai ia lahir'' bisik Chanyeol melembut dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari cherry mungil itu.  
Baekhyun menunduk, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, dia benci terhadap dirinya yang sungguh sangat lemah.

''aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tolong jaga bayi kita ne'' bisik Chanyeol melunak berusaha membujuk namja manis yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

''huks..huks...kau merusak masa depanku ajjussi tua aku membencimu'' isak Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilat air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun.

''jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis'' bisik Chanyeol melumat pelan cuping telinga Baekhyun.

''baiklah, karna disini ada baby'' ujar Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun lembut.

''aku tidak akan menyetubuhimu sampai baby kita lahir, kecuali kau yang memintanya jika kau sedang menginginkannya'' ujar Chanyeol mengecup sebentar bibir mungil itu.

''benarkah? Jika kau memaksaku untuk melayanimu bagaimana?''

''bunuh aku''

''baiklah, ku pegang janjimu'' ujar Baekhyun dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Chanyeol terkekeh sifat kekanakkan Baekhyun mulai kembali dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

END OR TBC?

Ini ff terbuat karena banyak reader yang menginginkan ff YAOI dari pada GS, ya sudah saya jadikan ini YAOI M-PREG hehe gak apa kan? Toh ini hanya sebuah fiksi hehe.  
Semua tergantung ripiu, jika banyak yang berpatisipasi akan ff ini saya akan melanjutkannya  
Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan .


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPOSITION 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istri GdZeloMir.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Lee joon.

Mir.

Daehyun.

Kai.

Genre : Romance. Lemon.

Rating : M NC21+

Warning : YAOI! TYPO! note : maaf saya sangat lama update karena waktu senggang saya sangat sedikit hehe maaf jika part ini sangat mengecewakan, oh ya jgn panggil saya mimin admin atau author saya kurang suka di panggil begitu karena saya tak sehebat author atau admin yang membuat ff, saya hanya membuat ff jika saya sedang boring saja, supaya lebih akrab panggil kakak saja bagi yang 90 line kebawah klau yang sesama line 90 panggil chingu aja biar enak dan ini ada adegan ranjang nya, yang tidak suka ff ini tidak usah baca, saya tidak menerima bashingan, DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

.

Masih terfikiran di benak Baekhyun, mengapa eommanya begitu dengan mudahnya menjualnya kepada namja bermarga Park yang ia sering panggil 'ajjussi mesum' itu? Adakah orang tua kandung yang rela menjual anaknya demi uang? Apa lagi ini seorang ibu, bukan kah saat melahirkan itu sangat sakit dan nyawa adalah taruhannya saat ia mengeluarkan sang anak dari dalam rahim? Harusnya.. beratlah atau mempertaruhkan apa saja demi anaknya agar anak nya tidak pergi meninggalkannya atau sampai di culik orang. ia tak akan sanggup agar anaknya tidak hilang, sempat terfikir di benak Baekhyun bahwa ia bukan lah anak kandung dari seorang wanita yang telah merawatnya dari kecil. Oh bagaimana tidak sampai menjadi fikiran? Terkadang eommanya pernah memaksanya untuk menjual tubuhnya kepada pria berkalainan atau kasar nya pria yang suka sesama jenis begitu lebih akrab disebut 'GAY', agar lebih banyak eommanya mendapat uang, tapi Baekhyun selalu berhasil kabur dari pria mesum berkelainan itu. dan berakhir tubuh mungilnya yang menjadi pelampiasan emosi wanita parubaya itu karena telah membuat para pelanggannya protes dan kembali menarik uang yang telah mereka janjikan. Dan esok harinya ada yang aneh ,tiba -tiba sang eomma meminta maaf kepadanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun bersyukur sangat kepada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan doa nya karena mungkin eomma nya sudah sadar, eh ternyata besoknya ia dijual kepada namja mesum berumur 28 tahun yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan itu membuat ia tak mengerti kemana jalan fikiran sang eomma. dasar gila! Tapi sebentar- "Ajjussi mesum itu pernah bilang bahwa eomma sering berhutang padanya dari dua tahun yang lalu otomatis atau mungkin saja dia tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku akan mencoba menanyakan kepada ajjussi mesum itu " lirih Baekhyun sembari menutup matanya merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajah cantiknya benar -benar nyaman walaupun tak senyaman atau sedamai fikirannya yang masih berkecamuk memikirkan jalan takdir yang sungguh sangat berliku,dan tidak sesuai apa yang ia ingin kan.

"Apa benar disini ada baby? " gumam Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih rata belum ada pertanda perutnya itu akan membesar seperti layaknya wanita hamil pada umumnya.

"Hey apa kau ada didalam sana? " bisik Baekhyun pelan sembari memukul pelan perutnya berharap ada suara aneh atau apa keluar dari perutnya tapi tidak. Dia tidak merasakan apa -apa ( yaiyalah kan masih dua minggu baekkie -,- )

"Hey kau sedang apa eoh? Tentu saja didalam situ ada baby nya " tiba -tiba suara besar membuatnya hampir jantungan apalagi Chanyeol memeluk dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suara bash yang mebuat anak -anak pasti kabur bila mendengar suara berat nya. membuatnya kesal! sungguh!

"Ya! Kau mengagetkan ku ajjussi mesum " kesal Baekhyun mengusap jantungnya akibat terkejut tadi.

"Mian he, dan bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku ajjussi mesum eoh? "

"Tidak "

"Kenapa? "

"Hey kau ini sudah tua dan tidak sadar pula, ingat umurlah "

"Ya! 28 itu belum tua dan aku lihat wajahku masih tampan "

"Kau terlalu narsis ajjussi me- YA! "

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah tampannya kewajah cantik Baekhyun membuatnya kembali terkejut apalagi Chanyeol memasang seringaian mesumnya yang benar -benar membuatnya mati kutu, dan memundurkan wajah nya.

"Berhenti memanggilku ajjussi mesum, panggil aku yeobbo atau chagie -"

"Panggilan menggelikan apa itu " potong Baekhyun.

"Atau ku cium dan membuatmu benar -benar tidak bisa berjalan karena olah raga ranjang kita baby eotte? " tanya Chanyeol mendesah sembari memainkan hidungnya yang mancung dipipi tembem Baekhyun.

"Hey bukannya kau sudah berjanji tidak melakukannya selama aku hamil " protes Baekhyun.

"Mau atau? -"

"Ah baiklah baiklah "

"Baiklah apa? "

"Ya sudah baiklah aku tak akan memanggilmu ajjussi mesum lagi"

"Dan kau akan memanggilku? "

"Ye...yeo..yeobbo mungkin -"

"Yang benar, perkataanmu tidak jelas apa? " tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Baekhyun.

"Yeobbo " bisik Baekhyun pelan dan gugup.

"Hahaha kau sungguh manis dan...lucu "

"Aku tampan dan aku namja "

"Aku tau kau namja sayang, tapi coba lihat mana ada namja yang neomu yeppo sepertimu "

"Terserah kau saja ajjuss- ah maksudku ye..yeobbo " ujar Baekhyun hampir keceplosan.

"Baiklah hari sudah malam dan angin bertambah kencang, tidak baik untuk baby kita " ujar Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan sayang, membuat rasa nyaman menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"emm...Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu? "

"Kita bicarakan didalam " ujar Chanyeol berjalan sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu kedalam dengan pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

**imposition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jemari panjang Chanyeol memainkan poni rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang.

"Kau mau menanya apa? " tanya Chanyeol mengusap pipi tembem nan halus milik namja cantik berkarga Byun itu. Baekhyun agak ragu untuk menanyakan apa yang sudah menghantui fikirinnya selama ini.

"Kau akan menjawabnya? "

"Pasti ku jawab jika aku mengetahui jawabannya "

"Err...sudah berapa tahun eomma berlangganan denganmu? Dan bagaimana bisa eomma mengenalmu lalu kenapa kau mau saja menerimaku sebagai jaminan eomma dan membeliku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi err...?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, seketika jemari panjang itu berhenti memainkan poni lembut milik Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun intes membuat namja cantik nan mungil yang ditatap sedikit risih itu takut.

"Ehh..tapi kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa -apa hehe " ujar Baekhyun kikuk dengan nada yang ketara sangat terburu buru karena ia benar -benar takut melihat expressi Chanyeol yang menatapnya err ...sangat sulit untuk di artikan apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Kau benar -benar ingin tau? " tanya Chanyeol sepertinya meyakinkan Baekhyun. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menanggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku mengenal Hyunseung sudah lama sekitar dua atau tiga tahunan yang lalu, dan pada waktu itu kau masih sekolah menengah bukan? Aku hanya memerhatikanmu dari jauh, dan ntah mengapa ada rasa seperti aku harus memilikimu sekarang atau suatu saat nanti... Hyunseung selalu kalah bermain judi denganku, uang nya ia habiskan untuk berjudi dan hal yang tidak penting lainnya dan Hyunseung pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menyuruh anaknya yaitu kau untuk menjadi seorang pelacur dan itu ntah mengapa membuatku emosi, aku tidak tau, aku sangat bimbang, kemudian aku mengatakan, aku akan meminjamkannya uang dan memintamu untuk sebagai jaminannya. Jika dua tahun ia tak bisa membayar maka kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. and see Dua tahun telah berlalu bukan? dan aku menagih janjiku padanya. Ia bilang dia akan memberimu padaku asal aku memberinya uang atau kasarnya ia sudah tak menjadikanmu jaminan melainkan sebagai orang yang ia jual. Dan ya aku membelimu dan memberikan dia uang berapa yang ia mau " Mendengar jawaban panjang dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun benar -benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia benar -benar shock berat, eommanya sangat tega. Baekhyun rasa otak eommanya benar -benar sudah tidak waras dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit untuk di periksa kejiwaannya, masih waras atau ada syaraf yang koslet?

"Kenapa diam? "

"Tidak, kenapa jalan hidupku sangat menggenaskan " gumam Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Hidup memang berat. Tanpa uang kita tidak bisa mendapatkan apa -apa kau tau?dunia memang kejam "

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Padahal kau itu kaya,uang mu berlimpah, kau bisa mendapat perempuan yang lebih sexy dan typekal yang kau inginkan! kenapa kau menginginkan laki -laki? "

"Aku beginipun itu karena melihatmu, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau dan aku memiliki ikatan dan jalan untuk hidup bersama " ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau menjadikanku budak sexs? "

"Bodoh. Kalau kau ku jadikan budak sexs mungkin kau sudah ku buang. apalagi kau hamil "

"Lalu "

"Lalu? Kenapa otak mu begitu lemot eoh? " Chanyeol menepuk pelan kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, aku sudah menunggumu sejak dua tahun yang lalu pabbo... "

_deg_

_deg_

_deg_

Apa? Chanyeol bilang ia mencintai Baekhyun? Kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang? Apa mungkin ia juga menyimpang seperti Chanyeol dan mencintai namja tinggi itu juga? tidak! itu tidak mungkin, jantungnya harus di periksa, mungkin ada kuman yang tersesat didalamnya.

"Dan aku tau kau mempunyai yeoja chingu "

"Kau tau luna? "

"Tentu, tapi aku yang menang karena aku yang memilikimu " Memukul lengan Chanyeol kesal saat namja itu tertawa penuh kemenangan. dasat idiot!

"Tapi aku benar -benar mencintainya " lirih Baekhyun.

"Baby jika kau benar -benar mencintainya, pasti kau tidak akan menikmati setiap sentuhanku " bisik Chanyeol sedikit mencium leher bagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Kau memaksaku saat itu "

"Tapi pas kita melakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya di balkon kau menikmatinya bahkan kau yang lebih ganas " ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang yang sangat serius.

"Sudahlah apa apaan kau ini " ujar Baekhyun tersenyum salah tingkah apalagi posisi wajah Chanyeol begitu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ah benar -benar.

"Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu? Biasanya orang hamil itu pasti ingin meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, seperti hal yang asam -asam mungkin"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta ice cream aku sangat merindukan ice cream " lirih Baekhyun seraya berfikir, Chanyeol benar -benar dewasa. Ada rasa bahagia di hidup Baekhyun karena Tuhan telah menakdirkannya dengan namja yang ia benci awalnya ini. Tapi rasa nyaman dan terlindungi benar - benar menyelimuti dirinya saat ini, semoga bisa untuk seterusnya.

"Baiklah, kajja kita pergi? "

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan menggunakan kemeja besar ini "

"Baiklah, biar aku yang membelinya, kau tunggu dikamar jangan mencoba untuk kabur arra!? "

"Ne...ne " Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

"Dia begitu baik? Apa benar aku sudah tidak mencintai Luna? " bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Dan... sudahlah untuk apa aku fikirkan lagi jalan hidupku yang begitu rumit dan memuakkan, aku pasrah saja" gumam Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Sekitar beberapa menit ia menunggu Chanyeol dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok jangkung nan tampan sembari menenteng plastik bergambar lucu dan ia sudah yakin didalamnya pasti sudah ada ice cream yang sudah ia ingin kan selama ini. Kantong berisi ice cream itu Chanyeol berikan ke Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum ceria.

"Bagaimana? "

"Kau tidak mau? " Baekhyun malah berbalik tanya.

"Boleh? "

"Tentu saja, kan ini punyamu" ujar Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Baekhyun yang sedang asik melahap ice cream pemberian Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol mengambil ice cream strawbery dari tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkan setengah ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya! " Chanyeol menarik tengkuk leher bagian belakang Baekhyun kemudian berbagi ice cream didalam mulutnya dengan mulut manis yang begitu menggodanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dingin menyapa mulut dan lidahnya saat Chanyeol berbagi ice cream dari mulutnya, tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan di bagian pinggang saat lidah Chanyeol terus mentransfer ice cream, benar - benar manis. Lidah Chanyeol menjilat tetesan ice cream Baekhyun didagu membuat namja bertubuh kecil itu kegelian.

"Eummhhh" Kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke badan sandaran sofa sudut dan terus melumat habis bibir manis namja cantik ini sesekali memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri saat tak ingin melewatkan seinci bibir manis ini.

_'Ploupp_ '

Terdengar suara khas saat kedua pasang bibir itu terpisah, nafas mereka saling beradu dan memandang wajah pasangan masing -masing dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat dan desiran darah yang sangat deras Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan itu dan mengulumnya dengan lembut, membiarkan Baekhyun mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun menarik bibirnya.

"Ice cream nya " ujar Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mangambil ice cream manis itu lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengoleskan ice cream itu ke wajah Chanyeol hingga leher membuat namja itu seperti sedang memakai masker perawatan wajah sekarang. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menjilat ice cream manis itu dengan lidahnya -tumben Baekkie seagressif ini - fikir Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Setelah bersih Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol secara pelan dan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada bibirnya tadi benar -benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut dia sangat menyukai kalau Baekhyun kembali menjadi agrresif seperti ini. efek kehamilan mungkin. Tapi seliar apapun Baekhyun mencoba melawan ciuman liar ini tetap saja Chanyeol lah yang jadi penguasa mulutnya. Meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol dengan lembut apalagi saat Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tertutup oleh celananya dengan penis kecil Baekhyun yang hanya ditutupi kemeja besar yang ia kenakan (Baekhyun gak pake dalaman ok hanya kemeja besar diatas lutut) .

"Eughhh " Mendesah saat benar -benar penis kecilnya mulai tegak akibat gesekan lembut itu. sungguh gila dan yeah membuat ketagihan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja besar yang ia kenakan bagaimana tidak? Kancing itu sudah terbuka dan sekarang tangan nakal Chanyeol sedang memelintir nipple nya membuat tubuhnya benar -benar seperti sengatan listrik yang begitu mamabukkan.

"Eumhhh " Dan sekarang lebih mendesah hebat saat tangan Chanyeol mengocok liar penis miliknya yang memang sudah mengacung tegak

"eumhhhhh " Dengan lincah jemari panjang namja jangkung bermarga Park itu bermain dipenis kecil itu.

"Akhhh "

Chanyeol beranjak dari acara manindih Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok menghadapkan wajah tampannya dihadapan penis imut -menurutnya - itu.

"Ahhh...eumhhhhh " Chanyeol membuka lebar paha putih dan mulus Baekhyun kemudian dengan tangan kirinya ia menggenggam penis itu lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya mulai mengulum secara pelan namun bisa membuat tubuh Baekhyun benar -benar menegang merasakan setiap inci sentuhan Chanyeol.

" ahhh di...dinginnn "

Mendesah sedikit keras saat Chanyeol melepas kulumannya dan beralih mengambil sisa ice cream yang dingin kemudian mengoleskan dengan rata ice cream berwarna pink menggiurkan itu di penis milik Baekhyun sehingga namja terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya itu terus mendesah saat dinginnya cream menyentuh penis nya, dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan hangat nya bibir dan lidah Chanyeol yang sedang menjilat serta menghisap penisnya begitu sensual sehingga ia benar - benar tidak tahan akan sentuhan namja tinggi berparas tampan itu.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhh...cukup...aku tidak tahan...eumhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhh " Mendesah keras saat Chanyeol mulai mempercepat kulumannya di penis milik Baekhyun dan jari tengah panjangnya mulai memasuki hole mungil Baekhyun benar -benar membuat namja cantik itu mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...eumhhhh..." Desahan Baekhyun yang menggema dikamar mewah milik Chanyeol membuat penis besar sang majikan rumah benar -benar mulai menyempit didalam celana yang ia kenakan.

"Aku ingin penismu yang masuk ku mohon " Berujar dengan wajah yang di penuhi nafsu Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang asik menjilat penisnya. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas nya sejenak dan menatap Balik wajah penuh nafsu dan sexy yang membuat nafsu birahinya memuncak itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan mendudukan tubuh semampainya di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang. Benar -benar membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menerkam namja cantik itu dan melakukan olah raga ranjang atau bersetubuh untuk beberapa ronde dengan mendengar desahan merdu yang keluar dari bibir cherry Baekhyun saat penis besarnya terus menusuk hole sempit yang menggairahkan itu dan memohon dengan menyebut namanya, ah benar -benar.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji sayang " berbisik dan mencium ujung bibir Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kemudian melumat langsung bibir tebal nan menggairahkan itu dengan cherry mungilnya. Tangan mungilnya mulai membuka kancing kemeja biru gelap yang Chanyeol kenakan secara perlahan sampai di akhir kancing.

"Eumhhh a..aku..menginginkanmu Park " desah Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh gairah.

Peduli setan! Dengan janji yang ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun benar -benar membuat penisnya yang panjang menjadi semakin terangsang. Chanyeol tersenyum mesum dan memutar balik posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Baekhyun lah yang ada dibawahnya. Melucuti pakaiannya dan membuangnya asal.

"Kau benar -benar menggairahkan baby " berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya yang begitu sexy, melumat cuping telinga Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di wajah manisnya. Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol dengan memegang sandaran sofa sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai menghadapkan penis panjang nya kearah hole milik Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh eumhhhh " Baru setengah penis panjang itu berhasil masuk sudah membuat Baekhyun mendesah dengan meremas sandaran sofa yang ia pegang sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat, apalagi semuanya?

"Eummhhh move ..."

"Call my name baby " bisik Chanyeol saat penisnya benar -benar sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yes...ahhhh...Chanyeol...di..sa...sana...ah ah ah...ouhh " Wajah cantiknya mendongak menatap langit - langit dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan desahan tak tahan saat penis panjang milik Chanyeol terus menusuk holenya.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh...ouhh...more Chanyeol - ah..."

"Ohhh so good " desah Chanyeol sedikit meremas boot Baekhyun yang mulus seperti roti yang begitu menggiurkan. Cairan kental sudah mulai keluar dari penis kecil Baekhyun mempertandakan bahwa namja cantik itu benar -benar sudah mencapai titik puncak kenikmatannya, tapi Chanyeol belum juga, ia masih memaju mundurkan penisnya yang sedang dimanjakan oleh hole sempit Baekhyun.

"Ahhh...ah...sudahh...eumhhh..." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun bisa merasakan cairan hangat Chanyeol menyembur didalam tubuhnya ah benar -benar nikmat dan sedikit pedih.

"Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun lemas dengan kepalanya ia sandarkan dibadan sofa nan empuk itu. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat Baekhyun benar -benar lemas segera membawa namja bertubuh mungil itu dengan cara menggendong ala bridal menuju ranjang mewah nan besar miliknya. Membaringkan secara pelan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan disusul dengan tubuh tingginya. Mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sepertinya benar - benar sangat kelelahan, itu baru satu ronde?! Baekhyun sudah lemas apalagi beronde ronde, bisa mati anak orang nanti.

"Tidurlah.." bisik Chanyeol begitu sangat lembut.

"Hmm .." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan tidur didalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol setelah melakukan aktivitas tadi. . . . . . "Eughhh " lenguh Baekhyun saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya membuat tidurnya sedikit terganggu, dengan tenaga seadanya ia mulai membuka pelan mata indahnya, merasakan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya begitu posesive, seakan namja tampan itu takut Baekhyun kabur darinya, benar -benar pyscho. Cup Kesadarannya bertambah pulih saat tiba -tiba ia kerasakan benda kenyal nan lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Ya! " kesal Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya, sesekali jemari panjang Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang masih rata merasakan darah dagingnya yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Morning kiss baby " Dan kembali menempalkan bibirnya dibibir Baekhyun memberi sedikit lumatan halus di kedua belah bibir tipis itu dan berakhir dengan lidah keduanya mulai bermain pelan tak ingin terburu -buru, merasakan setiap inci bibir lawannya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi nya sekarang adalah menindih tubuh mungil sang namja cantik berumur 19 tahun itu. Menekankan lebih dalam bibirnya ke bibir manis Baekhyun terus menjelajahi area dalam mulut manis itu dengan bergairah.

"Eumhhh " Mendesah dan meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat saat Chanyeol begitu lembut memainkan lidahnya di lidah Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu benar -benar terbuai akan cumbuan bibir Chanyeol.

_Brakkk_

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar mewah itu keras.

"Hyungggggg..."

Seorang namja imut berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang belum siap apa -apa dia hanya pasrah dan berakhir namja cantik nan imut itu menindih tubuh tinggi nya.

"Ya! Menyingkir pesek! " kesal Chanyeol menepuk kepala namja manis itu pelan, bukannya menyingkir namja manis itu mendongak dan mencium bibir Chanyeol membuat namja bertubuh tinggi itu benar - benar terkejut terutama namja mungil yang mematung memandang kedua namja di sampingnya dengan pandangan shock.

"Ya! Aishhhh! "

"Hyunggggggg, aku merindukanmu " dengan suara manja namja manis itu kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"Ya! Pesek! Menyingkir! Badanmu berat ya Tuhan! "

"Hehehe sorry hyung " Beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, pandangannya beralih ke arah Baekhyun, mengerut kan dahinya apalagi melihat banyak bekas merah seperti gejala alergi di tubuh Baekhyun terutama dibagian leher, dia yakin itu bukanlah alergi tapi itu adalah kissmark, itu adalah karya seseorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tunggu di lantai bawah "

"Hyung siapa dia? " bukannya mengangguk untuk menjawab, namja berparas imut itu malah menanya siapa namja cantik yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia istriku, kau keluar tidak?! "

"Baiklah..dasar, tapi istrimu manis juga boleh aku sedikit mencicipinya hyung "

"Ya! Keluar sebelum kau kehilangan mulutmu! "

"Huh "

Keluar dengan tampang kesal dan menutup kembali pintu ber cat putih pucat itu.

"Siapa dia? " tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran apalagi tadi ada adegan tempel tempelan bibir segala itu membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit merasakan hal aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan, dia tidak tau rasa apa yang menggeluti hatinya.

"Dia selingkuhanku " jawab Chanyeol enteng dan kembali ingin melumat bibir mungil nan menggoda milik Baekhyun tapi sayang namja manis itu membuang wajah nya sehingga bibir milik Chanyeol menempel dipipi putihnya.

"Wae baby? " bisik Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun sehingga namja berparas cantik itu menghadapnya.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya.

"Kau cemburu? "

"Tidak "

"Benarkah? "

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? "

"Mengaku sajalah "

"Tidak "

"Expressi wajah mu mudah dibaca baby "

"Memang wajah ku begini "

"Benar kalau kau tidak cemburu? Huft aku kira kau cemburu kalau kau benar -benar cemburu aku pasti tidak akan melakukan sex dengannya nanti malam"

"Ya! Ya! Aku cemburu! Ajjussi mesum! " ujar Baekhyun cepat.

"Ups " Menutup bibir mungil dengan tangannya saat ia mulai keceplosan dan memukul kepalanya pelan, ingin sekali ia merobek bibirnya yang keceplosan mengatakan hal yang memang ia teriakkan didalam hati kecilnya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hahaha lucu sekali " Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pada sandaran tempat tidur kemudian langsung melumat penuh gairah bibir manis nan menggoda itu menarik lidah Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, menekan tekuk Baekhyun agar bisa merasakan lebih manisnya cherry mungil milik namja cantik ini.

'_Ploup_ '

Setelah puas dengan permainan cumbuan, mereka memisahkan bibir satu sama lain, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sayang.

"Dia itu adikku " m "Eh? " mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat, dengan rasa kesal.

"Kau membohongiku?"

"Kalau aku tidak membohongi mu maka aku tidak tau bahwa kau juga benar benar mencintaiku saranghae "

"Nado " balas Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum manis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"HYUNGGGGG! AKU SUDAH LUMUTANNNNNN! " Jeritan namja manis itu menggema dirumah mewah Chanyeol membuat suaranya menembus kedalam kamar besar milik Chanyeol.

"Aishh! Bocah pesek itu! "

"Kajja kita mandi dan menemuinya " ujar Chanyeol dan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ala bridal menuju kamar mandi. . . . . . "Ya! Aku sudah lumutan, lama sekali " kesal namja manis yang keluar dari dapur kemudian duduk disofa berhadapan dengan sofa yang Chanyeol duduki bersama Baekhyun yang sedang ia peluk, Baekhyun sekarang sudah memakai baju yang telah Chanyeol belikan jadi ia tidak perlu memakai kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol apalagi tidak memakai dalaman yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini? "

"Aku minta uang "

"Untuk apa? Minta sana kepada tunanganmu"

"Untuk membeli aksesoris dan banyak lainnya yang aduh, susah untuk dijelaskan "

"Mir, kau itu sudah dewasa dan sudah memiliki tunangan jadi kau harus bisa mengontrol ke uanganmu, Joon memberi tahuku untuk tidak memberimu uang sepersen pun kepadamu, jadi maaf"

"Aishh tunangan macam apa dia " gerutu namja imut yang ternyata bernama Mir itu kesal.

"Sudah sana pulang " usir Chanyeol.

"Tidak "

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang ada di pelukannya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di dada bidang Chanyeol, mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Wae? "

"Tidak "

"Ya! Aku kesini bukan untuk melihat kau dan namja 'cantik-MU' itu bermesraan hyung "

"Bukan kah aku menyuruhmu pulang "

"Beri aku uang"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan merogoh saku celana santainya mengambil sesuatu didalam kantong celananya tersebut membuat Mir tersenyum manis, mungkin saja kakaknya itu luluh dan memberinya uang. Tapi dugaan nya salah, Chanyeol malah mengambil sebuah ponsel didalam saku celananya itu, mengotak ngatik benda elit itu dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"Yeobboeseo "

"..."

"Benar, bocah pesek. tunangan tercintamu ada disini sekarang jemput dia! sebelum dia kembali merengek dan menghancurkan rumahku Joon "

"..."

Meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja didepannya dan memandang Mir dengan seringaian kemenangan sedangkan namja imut itu mempoutkan bibir nya kesal.

"Aku membencimu fucking brother "

"Ya aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku " balas Chanyeol sembari mencium kecil bibir Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya pasrah dan sesekali juga menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol.

"Ya! MIR! " suara seorang namja mengagetkan pasangan sijoli yang asik bercumbu terutama namja keras kepala bernama Mir itu.

"Joon hyung "

"Kajja pulang "

"Tidak! "

"Aishh baiklah aku akan membelikan apa yang kau mau, dan sekarang ikut aku pulang dulu ne"bujuk Joon.

_Grep_

Mir segera memeluk tubuh tegap Joon.

"Benarkah itu Joon honey "

"Ne baby "

"Baiklah hyung kami pulang dulu " ujar Mir dan menarik tangan Joon penuh semangat serta tidak sabar, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah adik kandungnya itu ya walau pun mereka beda ayah tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengambil buah cherry merah nan begitu menggiurkan di kotak buah yang tersedia di atas meja depannya dan menyelip kan cherry merah menggoda itu di kedua belah bibir Baekhyun,mempersempit jarak lalu mereka mulai memperebutkan dan merasakan cherry di antara ciuman liar mereka dari mouth to mouth.

"Ehm, maaf Tuan Park saya mengganggu anda "

Suara tegas seseorang menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka dalam berbagi buah cherry dari bibir ke bibir, Chanyeol menghisap sebentar bibir bawah Baekhyun dan memisahkan bibir mereka secara pelan dan sangat lembut.

"Ada apa Kai? " tanya Chanyeol menatap namja tegap berbalut jas hitam dengan tangannya masih setia memeluk pundak Baekhyun lembut.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Tuan Park "

"Siapa? "

"Tuan Kang "

"Oh si namja tua itu, suruh dia masuk " Kai menunduk sopan memberi hormat lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar memanggil tamu yang ingin menemui majikannya.

"Kau ada tamu? "

"Wae? "

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu? " bertanya dengan suara lembut dan pelannya serta mendongakkan wajah cantiknya menatap namja Park yang dengan posesive nya terus memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap bibir manis nan berwarna merah natural itu dengan gerakan yang begitu sangat sensual.

"Tidak apa, aku masih ingin memulukmu "

_Cup_

Setelah mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun tanpa ada rasa bosan ia kembali memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Park Chanyeol "

Chanyeol melihat kearah pintu dimana seseorang pria parubaya memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Ku mohon "

Baekhyun hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat pria tua memakai jas resmi itu bersujud di kaki Chanyeol tapi untung saja dia masih ada dipelukan Chanyeol, hatinya sedih melihat namja tua itu menangis tersedu -sedu memohon dan bersujud di kaki Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Janji harus di tepati" tegas Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Dengan gerakan santai Chanyeol mengambil gelas berisi wine berwarna hitam pekat di sampingnya, meneguknya secara perlahan merasakan rasa wine mahal itu sedikit demi sedikit melewati tenggorokannya.

"Ku mohon kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku tapi jangan ambil perusahaanku, aku mau berkerja dimana lagi, itu satu -satunya perusahaan yang aku punya "

"Cih, menyingkir dari kakiku"

"Ku mohon "

"Kai! " Kai masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan menghadap majikannya dengan hormat. Dengan gerakan tangan Chanyeol memberi kode ke arah anak buahnya, Kai mengangguk paham dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam berangkas lemari antik didekat jendela besar. Baekhyun hanya menyaksikan apa tindakan selanjutnya, dia ingin sekali membantu pak tua itu tapi dia tidak tau apa urusannya sehingga pak tua itu bisa berkerja sama dengan Chanyeol, lebih baik dia diam saja.

"Tanda tangani surat itu sekarang juga "

"Ku mohon, bagaimana aku cara menghidupi keluargaku " terus memohon tanpa rasa menyerah.

"Sudahlah, kau itu sudah kalah, tanda tangan atau orang yang kau sayangi akan menderita " ancam Chanyeol memandang datar namja tua yang masih kekeuh bersujud di kakinya.

"Kau berengsek Park! " makinya namja tua itu sembari menanda tangani surat kuasa di sampuli sebuah map berwarna hijau.

"Senang bisa berbinis denganmu, sekarang silahkan pergi " ujar Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku akan balas dendam lihat saja kau! "

"Akan aku lihat " jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Kai bawa dia keluar " ujar Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan tangannya, Kai mengangguk patuh dan menarik namja tua itu keluar.

"Apa kau lapar baby? " tanya Chanyeol begitu lembut mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Ne "

"Baiklah kau mau makan apa? Mau makan diluar? "

"Tidak buruk, aku ingin makan diluar, aku bosan kau kurung terus " Terkekeh melihat kekesalan Baekhyun mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengganti baju dulu " Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan memandang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang menaiki jenjang tangga satu persatu. -apakah benar aku harus melupakan Luna? Dan aku benar -benar mencintai namja mesum berparas tampan yang sudah mengincarku dari dulu itu? Kabur darinya sama saja aku menjatuhkan diriku kedalam jurang api apalagi sekarang didalam perutku tertanam darah dagingnya - fikir Baekhyun dalam hati sembari menerawang menatap langit rumah besar nan mewah bergaya eropa kuno ini, ntah kenapa lagi -lagi ia harus memikirkan takdirnya yang sangat menggenaskan ini, berusaha untuk santai dalam menjalaninya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa, benar -benar gila.

"Baby kau melamun? " tanya Chanyeol yang sudah ada di hadapan Baekhyun, ntah mengapa melihat Chanyeol kembali membuat detak jantungnya berdetak hebat dan ia bisa merasakan panas menjalari kedua pipi putihnya, bagaimana tidak? Oh lihat lah Chanyeol sangat tampan, menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan lengan baju yang digulung hingga batas siku di padu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam apalagi tubuhnya tinggi semampai benar -benar sosok yang sangat lah sempurna. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan lengan Chanyeol kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa perlu saya antar ? " tanya seseorang yang menjabat sebagai supir pribadi Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

Kembali melangkah menuju deretan koleksi mobilnya, pilihannya jatuh pada mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat. -dia kaya tampan tapi kenapa dia tidak menyukai perempuan? Aku yakin pasti banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya - fikir Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya, Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu dan disusul dengan tertutupnya pintu mobil, Chanyeol berjalan kearah lawan pintu dan masuk. Mobil mewah itu berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah, sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun hanya memandang gedung -gedung tinggi yang dilintasi mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Ada masalah? " suara Chanyeol memecahkan kesunyian di dalam mobil, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari menatap pemandangan luar beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada " jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan meraih jari -jari lentik Baekhyun, menggenggam jari mungil itu dengan jemarinya dan memberi sentuhan jari lentik Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyetir.

"Kau ingin memakan apa? Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran mewah milik temanku? "

"Tidak, aku ingin makan ramen di pinggir kota "

"Kau serius "

"Aku sedang ingin ituuu " ujar Baekhyun sedikit merengek Chanyeol mencium jemari lentik Baekhyun yang ia genggam dan mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali memandang gedung gedung yang indah dengan tangan nya yang masih di genggam Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil mewah itu terpakir di tepi jalan.

"Kajja " ujar Chanyeol Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka sabuk pengamannya dengan semangat namja berparas cute itu keluar dan kembali menutup pintu mobil sport itu. Chanyeol kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kedai ramen.

"Baekkie "

_Deg_

_deg _

_deg_

Suara itu, suara lembut yang cukup familiar di pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap terkejut yeoja yang sangat ia kenal bahkan mereka berstatus masih 'berpacaran ' karena belum ada kata putus di antara keduanya.

"Lu..Luna " lirih Baekhyun pelan.

_Grepp_

Luna memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, melepaskan rasa rindunya terhadap namja chingunya ini, tapi Baekhyun sangat merasa aneh, biasanya jika ia berpelukan dengan Luna pasti jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan tapi kali ini tidak! dia merasa biasa -biasa saja. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jemarinya yang masih digenggam Chanyeol mulai mengencang dan bisa ditebak sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit emosi hm cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Luna "

Yeoja mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja? "

"Aku tidak kemana -mana, maaf tidak bisa memberimu kabar " masih dengan nada yang pelan. "Luna aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka Baekhyun dan Luna berjalan menjauhi kedai ramen.

"Kau mau bicara apa Baekkie? "

"Luna maafkan aku, ku rasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja "

_Deg_

_deg_

_deg_

"Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Apa aku membuat salah? Katakan apa salahku? Baekhyun kita sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun dan kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu "

Baekhyun mengangkat jemarinya ke udara dan menghapus air mata Luna yang mengalir dimata indahnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah apa -apa " ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Tapi aku belum siap untuk meng akhiri hubungan ini Baekhyunnie " ujar Luna.

"Maaf ka -"

_Cup_

Karena tak ingin mendengar kata putus dari Baekhyun lagi, Luna segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun benar -benar terkejut, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Ehm "

Baekhyun segera menarik bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Mian he " bisik Baekhyun pelan dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol " teriak Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tak meladeni teriak kan Baekhyun.

_Grep_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia merakan sepasang lengan mungil melingkari perutnya.

"Maaf kan aku " lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu Baekhyun -ah, terserahmu sekarang maaf karena aku merusak hubungan kalian aku rasa kalian memang masih mencintai kembali lah padanya,pergilah! pergi! aku akan menghitung sampai lima pergi atau kau akan aku kurung untuk selamanya?! "

"Satu...dua...tiga...empat..." Baekhyun melepas pelukannyaa di perut Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu menutup matanya kuat, ia yakin Baekhyun lebih memilih bebas darinya, ntah lah ia tidak tau bagaimana harinya tanpa Baekhyun yang ia peluk dan ia cium, Chanyeol benar -benar takut, tapi ia benar -benar mencintai Baekhyun, so jika Baekhyun bahagia dia juga akan bahagia walau ia tidak bersama Baekhyun lagi.

"Li-"

Menjinjitkan kakinya dan menarik wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya berakhir dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu. Tidak ada nafsu, Baekhyun hanya mencium bibir Chanyeol. Melepaskan ciumannya kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Joah " bisik Baekhyun namun bisa didengar oleh pendengaran Chanyeol. Membalas pelukan namja mungil itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau lebih memilihku, kajja kau bilang kau lapar eum? "

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol menuju kedai ramen itu.

"Baekhyun kau milikku! lihat saja! kau tidak Gay! dan kau akan kembali denganku Baekhyun oppa! " . . . . . .

Setelah selesai makan dikedai ramen Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun pulang, melajukan mobil mewahnya melintasi keramaian kota seoul sedangkan Baekhyun kembali memandang pemandangan luar melalui jendela kaca mobil sport mewah milik namja tampan yang sedang menyetir ini.

"Chanyeol tepikan mobilnya hmpttttt "

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangan nya menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengocok perutnya hingga membuatnya mual.

"Baekk.." Chanyeol menatap namja mungil itu cemas dan segera menepikan mobilnya, belum sempat lagi Chanyeol bertanya Baekhyun sudah menghambur keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang ternyata muntah -muntah.

"Baby...kau tak apa " benar -benar ketara wajah cemas Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun terus muntah -muntah, jemari panjang menepuk pelan pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Hoekkkk...emppt...hoekkkk "

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat jemari kiri Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya, perutnya benar -benar mual dan membuat nya susah bernafas.

"Hoekkk..."

"Baekhyun..." Kembali memuntahkan seluru isi perutnya.

"Baek..Baekhyun " Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawa masuk tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju mobilnya. Memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartement dokter pribadinya. Jung Daehyun. . . . IMPOSITION . . . Cklek

"Chanyeol hyung..." Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam aprtement besar namja berstatus dokter itu dan membaringkan Baekhyun disofa tidur.

"Cepat periksa Baekhyun, Daehyun -ah " ujar Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu jawaban Daehyun segera mengambil semua alat kedokteran untuk memeriksa keadaan seseorang yang ntah lah apa nama berbagai macam benda itu.

"Hyung sepertinya dia salah makan, apa dia memakan sesuatu tadi? "

"Ne dia meminta ramen yang sangat pedas "

"Hyung! Kenapa kau biarkan, untuk saja bayi kalian tidak apa -apa, lain kali perhatikan apa makanan yang harus ia makan! " terang Daehyun dan menyuntikkan sebuah cairan di lengan kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku mana tau"

"Makanya ku beri tau " dengus Daehyun dan memasukkan kembali alat -alat kedokterannya kedalam ransel khusus.

"Dan ini beri dia vitamin ini setiap sesudah makan " Chanyeol menerima botol kecil dari Daehyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu "

"Apa kau tak menunggunya hingga siuman? "

"Tidak perlu " Chanyeol menggendong kembali tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan berpamitan kepada Daehyun terlebih dahulu tentunya. . . . "Eughhh " lenguh Baekhyun pelan dan membuka pelan matanya. Melirik ke arah jam besar yang menggantung di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 shubuh, merasakan lengannya seperti ada yang menggenggam ah ternyata benar dimana tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya disandarkan di pinggir ranjang dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ya..Chanyeol bangunlah..." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya, tersenyum melihat namja tampan berambut pirang itu sepertinya sedikit terganggu.

"Yeol " bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmmm " gumam Chanyeol tapi tetap masih menutup matanya.

"Hey badanmu bisa sakit tidur dengan posisi seperti itu Chanyeol hey..." Terus menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Eumhhhh" lenguh Chanyeol dan membuka pelan matanya, menatap Baekhyun seketika kesadarannya kembali pulih melihat namja cantik yang sedang membangunkannya.

_Grep.._

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah sadar "

"Yak! Menyingkir, badanmu berat " erang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan berbaring disamping tubuh Baekhyun, kembali memeluk namja manis bertubuh kecil itu.

"Aku mencemaskanmu pabbo, besok tidak ada makan makanan sembarangan lagi " tegas Chanyeol menepuk kecil kepala baekhyun sayang, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol senduh.

"Terima kasih " bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Untuk? " Chanyeol menundukkan wajah nya menatap Baekhyun.

"Karena kau sudah menghawatirkanku " Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni rambutnya sayang.

"Tentu, kau kan hidupku " balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan membuka sedikit bibirnya saat bibir Chanyeol mulai mendekat dan berakhir dengan bibir mereka saling menyatu merasakan manisnya bibir pasangan masing -masing, hanya ciuman lembut bagaimana Chanyeol menghisap dan melumat bibir atas baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya dimana Baekhyun menghisap dan melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol, lebih mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, jemarinya mengusap lembut rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Eumhh Yeol " Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepas tautan ciuman mereka karena tak ingin Baekhyun kehabisan ruang untuk bernafas, mengusap dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya karena ciuman kali ini ciuman basah membuatnya kembali menginginkan bibir cherry itu.

"Eumhhhh " kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap leher nya lebih tepatnya di tempat area titik sensitive Baekhyun, membuat namja bertubuh mungil itu merasakan geli bercampur rasa yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan, bagaimana lidah Chanyeol menjilat bekas kissmark yang ia buat di leher putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm.." mendesah lirih sembari jemarinya meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan yang ia rasakan ditubuhnya saat Chanyeol mulai mencumbu nya. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut tanpa babibu dan ntah siapa yang memulai duluan bibir itu kembali saling melumat, membiarkan lidah lihai Chanyeol menguasai mulutnya dan menekan lidahnya dengan lidah lawan saling menikmati saliva satu sama lain benar -benar membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun ketagihan.

"Eumhhh " mendesah di sela cumbuannya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan jemari Chanyeol menyusup kedalam celana yang ia kenakan dan tangan itu membelai lembut penisnya yang masih setengah bangun.

"Aku tak tahan " erang Chanyeol dan memposisikan dirinya menindih Baekhyun, Baekhyun benar -benar menggodanya saat ini juga, desahannya dan wajah cantik nya yang bisa langsung memancing nafsu birahi Chanyeol sehingga dia ingin menyetubuhi namja cantik itu.

"Eumhhhh " mengerang nikmat saat lidah Chanyeol bermain diputingnya, kemana bajunya? Ternyata Chanyeol sudah menyingkirkan baju yang digunakan sang namja cantik bermarga Byun itu kelantai.

"Eumhh..Chanyeol.." meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol kembali saat dua kenikmatan sekaligus ia rasakan di mana penisnya sedang dikocok oleh jemari Chanyeol yang masih dilapisi celananya, dan nipple yang dihisap Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang begitu liar dan sensual. Setelah puas Chanyeol menegakkan dirinya dan mencopot atau menarik celana Baekhyun sehingga namja cantik itu benar -benar telanjang sekarang.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhhhh" Baekhyun mengangkangkan pahanya saat Chanyeol mengulum penisnya dengan mulut. Baekhyun bisa merasakan mulut hangat Chanyeol yang menyentuh penisnya dari pangkal ke pangkal.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...eumhhhh " bergerak gelisah dengan meremas kain sprei putih sebagai pelampiasannya saat ia merasakan penis putih kemerahannya itu mulai berkedut pertanda ia akan mencapai titik nikmat puncak nya.

"Ahhh...Yeol...ahhhh..."

_Crotttt_

Baekhyun memuntahkan cairan kentalnya didalam mulut Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya sehingga ia telanjang, baekhyun benar -benar dibuat kaget oleh penisnya yang semakin bertambah besar saja. Memuntahkan cairan Baekhyun ketangannya kemudian mengoleskan cairan itu kepenis nya yang benar sedang mengacung tegak.

"Kita mulai sayang " bisik Chanyeol dan menaikan kedua kaki Baekhyun kepundaknya, mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah ia lumuri oleh cairan putih Baekhyun kearah hole mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh..." mendesah serta meringis saat penis itu memaksa masuk kedalam holenya yang masih menyempit walaupun penis Chanyeol sering keluar masuk tapi tetap saja, ok terlalu frontal.

"Ahhhhh...ouhhhhh " mendesah keras saat penis besar itu benar -benar masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole miliknya.

"Masih sakit? " tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Sedikit, move please " balas Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menusuk nusuk kan penis nya perlahan perlahan dan menjadi liar membuat namja kecil itu benar -benar mendesah kuat dibawahnya.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...Chanyeol..teruss...ahhhh "

"Good baby " erang Chanyeol mempercepat ritme tusukannya.

"Ahhh...more..mo..reeee " mendesah benar - benar kuat dengan suara merdunya yang memancing nafsu birahi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk menusuk kan penisnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi sehingga membuat keduanya terbang keatas langit saat merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia ini.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhh " Chanyeol menghentikan tusukannya dan menatap Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Baby sandarkan tubuhmu di kepala ranjang " Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya apalagi dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih tertanam didalam holenya. Baekhyun membuka lebar pahanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memulai aksinya.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh...Chanyeol " Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat penis itu benar benar sangat terasa didalam tubuhnya gaya sexs mereka kali ini benar -benar membuat keduanya bergairah. Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun seiring tusukannya membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin panjang.

"Ahhhh... ..."

_Crottt_

Memelankan penisnya yang menusuk di hole Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah benar - benar merasakan titik puncak kenikmatan.

"Lelahhh " lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan membenarkan posisinya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang terbanjir keringat kemudian menutup tubuh telanjang mereka dengan sebuah kain selimut.

"Itunya tidak dilepaskan? " Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu.

"Biarkan saja baby, sudah tidurlah " bisik Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya pelan didalam pelukan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol. . . .

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan saat sinar matahari tembus dari jendela kaca besar dan menerpa wajah cantik nya yang sangat kelihatan bahwa ia masih sangat kelelahan, aktivitas semalam membuat area bawahnya mengilu, pedih.

"Ahhhh " Baekhyun sedikit meringis pelan pasalnya penis besar Chanyeol masih tertanam di dalam hole sempitnya, melihat ke area bawah dan yeah tubuh mereka memang masih menyatu.

"Park Chanyeol " ujar Baekhyun pelan sembari menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Hmmm " dengung Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan dia " ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa nya baby? " tanya Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya, sebenarnya ia tidak tidur dari aktivitas mereka berakhir, Chanyeol hanya pura - pura memejamkan matanya saat melihat namja cantik didekapannya menggeliat karena sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantik milik Baekhyun.

"Ini "Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya melihat kearah bawah yang masih tertutup selimut.

"Apanya? Aku tidak mengerti! " ujar Chanyeol pura -pura dengan WaTaDos, membuat Baekhyun benar benar jengkel.

"Penis milik mu ini, dia sudah lemas jadi awas kan penis mu dari hole ku, ini sakit " ujar Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tertawa dan mencabut penisnya pelan dari hole Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya kuat menahan perih saat penis panjang itu benar -benar sudah keluar dari dalam tubuhbya.

"Sakit? "

"Sangat! "

"Maaf kan appa agyea " bisik Chanyeol memcium perut Baekhyun yang masih rata.

"Kau sedang apa? " tanya Baekhyun heran melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sedang berbisik bisik tidak karuan di perutnya.

"Menyapa anak ku" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menatap perutnya yang baru saja di cium Chanyeol.

"Ya! "

Saat ini Baekhyun benar -benar terkejut karena Chanyeol menggendong nya ala bridal, dan itu sangat tiba -tiba!

"Kita mandi bersama, aku tau yang dibawah masih sakit "

"Ya! Ajjussi otak mu benar -benar mesum! Aku tau! Kau pasti mau beberapa ronde lagi kan?! "

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peramal eoh?! "

"Benarkah? " gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya dan Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam perendaman besar atau sering kita sebut bath up yang tersedia didalam kamar mandi mewah ini.

Baekhyun kali ini benar -benar terpanah melihat Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak, oh lihat lah, air yang keluar dari shower menyirami tubuh mereka, rambut pirang Chanyeol yang basah dan oh my..itu ABS nya, sedangkan Baekhyun? Perutnya saja seperti perut bayi, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat kondisi perutnya yang tidak kunjung berbentuk, dia sangat ingin memiliki tubuh seperti Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna.

"Aw..." Baekhyun meringis saat bibir nya mengerucut imut tiba -tiba Chanyeol mencubit bibir nya gemas, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Kau! Ajjussi gila! "

"Ya! Kau selalu mengatakanku ajjussi? padahal wajah ku sangat tampan! " ujar Chanyeol dan mematikan air shower yang menghujani tubuh mereka berdua.

"Mau apa kau?! " tanya Baekhyun waspada.

"Menginginkanmu lagi! " bisik Chanyeol dan menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir Baekhyun, hanya tempelan biasa tidak ada penggerakan seperti biasanya, Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya kecil dan mulai menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan merasakan manisnya bibir namja pirang bermarga Park ini, Chanyeol juga menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan dan tidak terburu -buru, hanya membuktikan kalau dia mencintai Baekhyun itu bukan sebagai budak sexs tapi ia benar-benar mencintai namja bertubuh kecil ini.

Tangan kurus Baekhyun sudah mengalung dileher jenjang Chanyeol, meremas rambut panjang pirang Chanyeol yang basah, dengan mulutnya yang mengikuti permainan bibir Chanyeol yang begitu lembut sehingga membuat nya benar -benar merasakan hal yang baru kali ini yang ia rasakan.

"Eunghhhh "melenguh mengambil nafas di tengah -tengah ciuman nya, Baekhyun membiarkan lidah Chanyeol yang masuk dengan pelan kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun menempelkan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol, dan mulai melilitkan serta berperang kecil dengan saling menghisap saliva satu sama lain, tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan ciuman manis ini baik Baekhyun mau pun Chanyeol, ini benar -benar begitu memabukkan di banding kan air bir keluaran 1924 yang ia minum kemarin.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, dan menekan tengkuk Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman manis ini, mohon waktu untuk berhenti sebentar, dan Chanyeol hanya ingin maut yang memisahkan mereka kelak, karna namja berusia 28 tahun ini sangat mencintai Baekhyun walau ia tau Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya mencintai dirinya, dan Baekhyun masih mengira bahwa ia mencintai dan menginginkan Baekhyun karena sexs belaka, mungkin Baekhyun akan mengerti disuatu saat nanti, ya suatu saat nanti.

Baekhyun menarik bibir nya dari hisapan Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu, Chanyeol benar -benar membuat Baekhyun lemas karena ciuman manis yang ia berikan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya di leher jenjang Baekhyun yang putih tapi sayangnya leher itu sudah banyak bekas-bekas karya seorang Park Chanyeol disekitarnya, Chanyeol menjilat bekas kissmark berwarna merah tua itu dengan lidahnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun benar- benar merasa geli.

"Ahhhh " mendesah tertahan saat Chanyeol memanjakan titik sensitive nya.

"Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

IMPOSITION

.

.

.

"Siapa lagi selanjutnya Kai? " tanya Chanyeol sembari memeriksa semua file -file kantornya dengan tampang yang berwibawa.

"Wu Yi Fan, lelaki yang berasal dari China berdarah Canada, kemarin Yi fan mengirim email dan dia bilang, beri ia waktu satu bulan lagi untuk membayar hutang Tuan " lapor Kai. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya, dan membetulkan sedikit tatanan kemeja nya.

"Oh baiklah, balas emailnya dan konfirmasi apa yg dia mau "

"Baik Tuan" Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Rumahnya besar tapi ia merasakan kesepian yang tak ada habisnya dan dendam kepada seseorang tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia akan focus untuk masa depannya dengan Baekhyun dan calon anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

END OR TBC

Maaf hehe jika belum ada bagian menyakitkannya, tapi aku sengaja begitu karena sad nya akan datang sesuai berjalannya cerita itu pun kalau ada para readers yg masih ingin membaca ff saya punya ini ^_^ Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah ripiu di part sebelumnya, im so touched ^_^ And yang gak suka Yaoi ya udah diam jangan banyak bacot, percuma aja lu coment ampe jari lu kriting, gk bakal gua denger..ngapain main kerumahnya YAOI dasar gila, urusin urusan masing -masinh lah, yang dosa juga saya, and you just shutup!


End file.
